


Infinity Exposed

by nekotachis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Coming Untouched, Fisting, Large Insertion, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekotachis/pseuds/nekotachis
Summary: "Dimitri had expected, above all else,honesty, and Sylvain wasn’t sure he knew what that even meant. He wanted honesty, trust, and a level of transparency Sylvain wasn’t even sure he knew how to provide. Sylvain was loath to say no when Dimitri had kissed him so softly, pleading,what do you want?"A small, short story where Sylvain lets go, and Dimitri fills him up.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	Infinity Exposed

“Sylvain, focus. You’re thinking too loudly.” Dimitri’s voice rumbled from behind him, the persistent press of fingers inside of him bringing him back to reality. 

Sylvain wrapped his arms around the pillow in front of him, burying his face into it as Dimitri’s free hand ran up the back of his bare thigh. Distantly, he could tell he was trembling, but unsure what emotion was causing it. It was easy to get fucked, be ass up and naked. It wasn’t any different from acting sometimes -- arch your back, remember to smile, make the right nose on cue. Seduction was a language Sylvain understood.

Sex, on the other hand, was something far more complicated, especially sex with someone you, god forbid, _loved_. Dimitri had expected, above all else, _honesty_ , and Sylvain wasn’t sure he knew what that even meant. He wanted honesty, trust, and a level of transparency Sylvain wasn’t even sure he knew how to provide. Sylvain was loath to say no when Dimitri had kissed him so softly, pleading, _what do you want_?

Dimitri pulled his fingers out, Sylvain’s delicate whine muffled beneath the pillow, before slowly easing three fingers in.

This is what he wanted - to be stuffed, to be broken down, to give himself completely, if just for a brief moment.

He groaned, angling his hips to allow Dimitri to hit him even deeper. They were only half way there and his connection with reality was already slightly frayed at the edges. Dimitri’s hands were so _big_ , so thick from years of lancework, and they felt even bigger buried inside of him. They almost filled all the cracks inside of him he wanted to forget.

“If you could only see yourself.” Dimitri’s fingers wiggled inside his imperceptible heat, and Sylvain whimpered like a bitch in heat. “Almost there. I’m going to put a fourth one in, OK?”

How could a fourth finger even fit? He whined, a hint of panic and fear getting hold of him, until Dimitri pulled out, grabbing at his hair and pulling him upright. Thankfully, he didn’t force any eye contact, but his voice was demanding enough. “Answer me, or you won’t get what you want.” 

Sylvain stared blankly at the white wall in front of him, the stinging pain from the fist in his hair distracting him. He felt the words build into sentences, only to be blocked before he could get them out. Pathetically, he gurgled an incoherent sound as Dimitri shook his head by his roots.

“Answer me, or we stop. I demand it. Yes, or no?”

He practiced forming the words, both of them posed in perfect stasis. His voice was muffled, his lips numb.

“Please…”  
“That’s not what I asked, Sylvain. Yes, or no?” 

Sylvain keened wordlessly, scrambling, desperate. _Answer the question, you idiot_. The words rushed out in a breath between noises.

“Yes. Yes, yes, please -,” Four fingers slid in effortlessly, his hair released as he dropped back down to the bed, sobbing. So much, so many, so close. He was almost there, the stretch and fill so unbelievably good. 

“I’m not going to ask anymore, Sylvain. You are going to take what I give.” Dimitri’s voice was thick with arousal, but steady, firm. Grounding. It gave Sylvain purpose -- he would take it all, unquestionably, undeniably. His hips rocked back as Dimitri’s hand pushed forward, his rim stretching wider over his knuckles. It was so much, to be filled, to be exposed, Dimitri watching his hole lasciviously. 

Dimitri pulled out for the last time, angling his hand, and Sylvain held his breath as Dimitri pushed forward. 

He felt the tip of his middle finger enter, then the gradual push of the rest of his hand. The tip of Dimitri’s thumb prodded at his loose hole before that, too, slipped in. Sylvain was sure he was being torn apart as he stretched effortlessly around the widest part of Dimitri’s hand, the peak of his thumb joint cresting before his entire hand slid in up to his wrist.

Sylvain choked, hiccuped, and then sobbed, fat tears soaking into the pillow as Dimitri waited, patiently. He felt _overfull_ , stuffed to the point of nausea, his limbs numb and tingly. Dimitri’s other hand caressed his back, coasted over the round slope of his ass, and the contrast between the immense pressure in his gut and his tender touch had his head spinning. 

“You took it all, my good boy.” Blatant awe dripped heavily off of Dimitri’s words, and Sylvain’s stomach lurched with sick, satisfied pleasure. 

Gently, he rocked his hips back, Dimitri’s hand prodding deep inside of him, heavy tendrils of pleasure cracking through his ribcage. His sobbing continued as he sat up, grinding back to allow Dimitri’s hand more access, slipping deeper, deeper. Dimitri’s wrist twisted, his palm pressing down on Sylvain’s prostate, and he howled, unrestrained, the fuzzy burn of arousal a flaming arrow through his chest.

Wet, slick sounds filled the room as Dimitri let Sylvain set the pace, a steady, slight motion, his hips making all the momentum. 

Soft kisses trailed up the bumps of his spine, etching into his skin like a brand, every touch amplified. His nerves were on fire, his body moving in ways out of his control, and he felt like a bucket overfull, a drunkards’ endless tankard. Helplessly, he babbled, useless words to bring appeasement, mumbled statements such as _I love you_ and _feels good_ tumbling out.

Dimitri’s arm slipped around his chest, grounding him, and he felt raw, like a flayed man, all his vulnerabilities to be picked and plucked at. In a way nobody else had ever been able to, Dimitri was able to make him feel good, loved, _safe_. Cradled in his arm, his entire fist up his ass, he felt his peak approach as he let himself go, his stomach tightening into impossible knots as Dimitri’s fingers flexed and stretched inside of him.

With a final, deep moan, Sylvain released, his orgasm sparking in his belly before catching and traveling up his spine, exploding behind his eyes. Cum dribbled from his semi-erect cock, spurting helplessly between his legs, and he felt himself clench and bare down, Dimitri’s arm stilling in place. He wobbled, weak, snot and tears dripping down into the mattress, as he rode it out, oblivious to the hot, sucking kisses trailing up his neck.

“So good, so perfect,” frantically, Dimitri grounded him, whispers soft and sweet as Sylvain gasped through the aftershocks. “Thank you. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write some fisting for a while.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nekotachis)


End file.
